Holiday?
by Ultra Orunitia
Summary: Well, the style I'm more used to: humor! Drumroll!... Drumroll? C'mon is it too much to ask for a stupid drumroll? This story doesn't have much of a storyline, and I added my own OC, so spam away! You can stop now!
1. Day 1

Holiday at Sunny Beach Resort

As he ate his chili dog, someone ran up to him and knocked off the chili on the chili dog. NOW IT WAS JUST A DOG!!! But he didn't panic, for he had spare change and bought another one, and stuffed it in his mouth. He kept his cool. He was lead singer and guitarist in his rock band, Sonic Underground. Meet Sonic the Sonic the hetchog. Or hegog. Whatever the spelling was, he was a blue hejog- err… hedgehog.

"DUDE! There's a cockroach in my pants!" said Manic, Sonic's little bro.

"You know, just slap at it or shake it out! It was your idea we spend our week off at the farm!" said Sonia, Sonic's lil' sis.

"NOOO! It was Sonic's idea! I wanted to stay at your grandma's house! She got plenty valuables to take." Manic replied.

"Manic, I wanted to stay at a beach resort, and Sonic wanted to spend his time on Mt. Carlsmore, so the only one left is you! Remember? You said you wanted to milk cows, and you hated mountain climbing and sharks always attack you so this was the only place left. Live with it, bub!" said Sonia.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Tails appeared and said, "Hey, guys! Do you want to leave this crap dump and go to a trash dump?"

"Tails! Yo ah mah heroooh! I'd go anywhere but here! Let's go!" said Manic.

"Then off to the Caribbean we go!" said Tails as he strapped everyone into the seats of his jetplane.

??? hours later…

"DUDE! There's a crab in my pants!" said Manic.

"Wow, Tails! You have a great taste of beaches! Also, I never "(DDDUUUUUDDDESSSS, HELP!!! THERE'S A SHARK ON A DUNE BUGGY WITH A

knew you were so sophisticated." Said Sonia.

HARPOON CHASINGME!!! HEEEEEELLLLPPP)" Screamed Manic.

"Huh? What was that, Manic? Wait, I'll come to you later, and MAN! You gotta try these chili dogs, man!" said Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic, did you see Manic?" Sonia asked "He said he'd bring me somewhere. And- Oh my goodness, w- what the heck is that!?" She pointed at a massage table "WOW! They even got massages! SCREW MANIC! I'm gonna do something on my own…"

"(DDUUUDDEESSS! WHAT WAS THAT REMARK ABOUT ME? DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HELPING ME???)" Screamed Manic as the shark started pummeling him with a shovel.

The chili dog stand closed due to lack of ingredients, and so Sonic left and saw Manic being run over a few times by a shark on a snow plow. Sonic rushed over there to save the day and he scared the shark, so the shark did a burnout on Manic and drove into the sea.

"Hey, Manic, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I would have been if the shark didn't put spike tires on the plow, and where were you when I needed you!? I was screaming loud enough for you to hear, even for those few minutes when that shark held my head underwater. I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA TO GO TO A BEACH!!! NOW LOOK AT ME! I LOOK HORRIBLE! THAT SHARK IS GONNA COME BACK, YOU KNOW!!!!!" Screamed Manic.

"Not on my watch" Said Sonic.

"You don't even have a watch"

"I DO have a watch"

"Oh, what brand? Poorboy?"

":D"

"YOU GOT IT!!!"

The two rolled in the ground fighting while Sonia had her massage.

"AH! The sound of two brat bros ripping each other in half and killing one another… Music to my ears!" Said Sonia.

Then, out of nowhere, Shadow appeared, and he looked strangely cheerful. Sonia, who just finished her massage, decided to check if Shadow was okay instead of stopping the two already bruised brothers still rolling on the ground, or to warn Manic about a shark with a grenade in a 747 doing a nosedive looking at him.

"Hey, Shadow, why are you so happy?"

"This IS happy!"

"Yeah, like I said. I mean, you're usually so dark and moody, but today, you're happier than a monkey in a pickle barrel. Is there anything bothering you?"

(**BOOM)**"AAAUUUGGGGGHH!"

"Oh, my gawsh! Sonic, Manic! What happened to you two?" said Sonia, suddenly shocked at the sight of the two brothers.

"A 747 nosedived into my mouth." said Manic.

"Manic! You don't look so good!" said Sonic

"Well, duh! I CLEARLY NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!!!" cried Manic.

"Well, someone's overreacting, huh?" said Sonic as he left. Sonia followed.

Manic feels left alone, because he is. He has been left for the dead. Ok, maybe not that bad, but the bad siblings had no idea of the badness of the bad situation that was bad. But when a person feels down, there is always the comforter. Shadow walked towards Manic and crouched down.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Shadow.

"Not really, get a doctor..." Manic said weakly.

"Oh, good! For a second there, I thought you were in some sort of trouble and that got me worried, but it turns out your okay! What a relief!" Shadow said, smiling. He got up, walked towards Sonic, and they started to play Leapfrog (?).

"Oh yeah, sure. Leave me to die… I didn't think it would end like this… Hey! Cupcake!" Manic said as he picked up a cupcake on the ground and started chewing on it. Suddenly, he was completely healed, and he got up and started walking. Then, the shark hit Manic with an ambulance and started throwing him around. Manic then decided to fight back, so he ran towards the shark, tripped and fell onto the shark. The shark got scared and dashed (?) off into the water.

After the game of Leapfrog, Sonic tripped over a giant treasure chest lying in the middle of the beach.

"That's why I hate humongous giant treasure chests, you never see them. They should be bigger!" Sonic said, facing the treasure chest that was almost his size.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it? I mean, it's a hot day, and who knows, maybe the chest is some sort of cooler with cold stuff in there!" said Shadow, fanning himself with his own hands.

"Oh, and risk getting frostbite? I don't think so. C'mon, Shadow. Help me tow this thing into the ocean, and maybe I'll get you some ice-cream. But first thing's first, you grab that end and this end too, I'll just watch." Sonic replied Shadow.

Shadow pushed the whole chest into the ocean. But after that, he was too tired to go to back for ice-cream, so he just passed out and floated in the water face-down.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Blue hedgehog, is that corpse yours? You can't have dead bodies floating around here without a license." said the lifeguard.

Sonic was forced to go get Shadow. Luckily, the water was only up to his chest, so he didn't drown. Then, after dragging the almost-dead Shadow onto shore, Sonia asked Sonic if he could rent a car and get a hotel room because they were staying here. Sonic was reluctant to go, but there were free chili dogs in for him, so he agreed.


	2. Fired? Fired! Hired! No, Fired!

As Sonic dashed towards the general direction of the bathroom, Sonic is suddenly reminded of the fact that if he were to rent a car, he would have to drive it back, so he decided to get the fastest one they could afford. After his exciting adventures in the men's room, Sonic started to ask directions for a car rental lot. Then Sonic dashed through Bay Avenue, past West Coast Street, turned left at the Turn Left for Car Rentals sign, and got ran over by someone.

"Hey, I need to rent a car. Show me your fastest and best cars!" said Sonic as he approached the counter. Sonic was brought to the car lot, where there were many of the best quality brand sports cars, from Ferrari to Porsche, from Lamborghini to that car over there. Sonic instinctively went towards the coolest-looking car, a Ferrari.

"Great! I'll take it!" said Sonic.

"Alright, $50000 deposit fee and a rental price of $12000 each day, non-negotiable." said the nerd who worked there.

"WHAT!? I can't afford that! Get me a car within the range of… $200 a day." Exclaimed Sonic, as he jumped out of the convertible. Sonic was led to the corner of the lot, which he was showed a car with no wheels and a cheeseburger for an engine.

"This is our cheapest car, priced at $220 a day. The cheeseburger alone is $900 a bite." said the nerd.

"Well, that's great and all, but how about taking me to the cheapest car that works?" Sonic said, getting impatient.

"Oh, right this way. It's a late 1960's Volkswagen van!"

Sonic stared at the hippie van, with the big words "FLOWER POWER" on the side, surrounded by flowers, and the hippie symbol turned out to be a Mercedes Benz symbol.

"Well, the starting price is $300 a day, but you get $60 off every time you take it to the repair shop, because you already have a handful of the number of times this thing breaks down and the price of the repair bill. Heck, we don't even have a way to keep track of the number of times brought to a repair shop, so you can just lie!" said the nerd.

As Sonic drove down the street in the hippie van, he looked around for suitable hotels. The sun was setting, so he would be expecting calls from Sonia on his cellphone pretty soon. After a while, Sonic found the perfect cheap hotel, the Sunny Beach Resort, but also found himself get stuck in a traffic jam. After 15 minutes, Sonic gave up and left the van to book a room. The rooms were cheap and fairly good, so that left Sonic in a good mood, until he saw a tow truck.

Sonic dashed into the van, started it and floored it into the traffic, and finally made it off before the van could get towed. Sonic decided to keep this incident a secret and make up some story for court if the company sued him. Sonic picked up his siblings, Tails and Shadow (he got nowhere to go) and went off to the hotel.

The hotel room had 4 beds, a special deal by the hotel for only $200 a night, so everyone could enjoy the nice soft beds (except for Shadow who slept in the bathtub). Everyone had great dreams (except for Shadow who slept in the bathtub). You get the point. The point is, everyone had a great night (except for Shadow who slept in the bathtub).

I'm hungry. I really am. Feed me.

"Boy, that was the greatest night ever!" said Manic.

"Guys? I think I'm coming down with a serious case of insomnia" groaned Shadow.

"Don't worry, just go find a doctor. Uh, don't take the van, though, we're going shopping today" Sonia said.

Shadow didn't have any cash, so he could only walk towards a clinic. The rest of the gang went to some mall somewhere.

After some hours of shopping, everyone was hungry, and decided to eat at Taco Bell. As they approached the counter, they saw another one of their pals, Ultra the Porcupine, working as an entertainer dressed up as a taco.

"Geez, the characters just keep on coming…" Sonic groaned, "Ultra! What has happened to you? You used to be cool!"

"Hello, Sonic! Try our new Super Ugly Horror Taco™!" Said Ultra in a weird voice. Than with a lower voice, Ultra said "Please do it, if I don't promote 25 sales, I'm gonna get fired!"

"I thought you were rich…"

"Those Trillions of bucks have better uses, like charity! Or a new town house! I need to save up!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Look, just play along, will ya?"

"Ooh! I gotta try a Super Ugly Horror Taco™! You, the cashier! Gimme one!"

Suddenly, the manager came and said "Ultra! Well done! You promoted 25 Horror Tacos! You just saved your job! You're also fired!"

"Hey, Sonic! Can I stay with you guys?"

"Fine, but try to morph yourself into a TV, we're bored!"

At the end of the day, as everyone gathered back to the hotel, Shadow came and looked refreshed.

"Hey, guys! I'm feeling way better now! Aroma therapy is great! Say, can I at least sleep on the floor with some bed sheets than in the bathtub? It hurts!" Shadow said.

"Oh, sorry, Ultra's here, and it's already crowded enough, so you'll have to sleep outside, but we can lend you a shower curtain! Bring it back by 8." Sonic said as he gave Shadow a shower curtain.

That night, Manic heard a strange noise coming from outside, so he went to check it out. He followed the sound down the hallway and into an empty hotel room. The lights weren't working and suddenly, the door shut behind Manic. He started to panic. Then he saw a silhouette of a shark holding a chainsaw in front of him. Manic started screaming as the Shark tried to saw him. Finally, Manic jumped out the window and found himself right through the roof of a strip club. Manic really started to panic (Manic style!) and ran right back towards the hotel. He tripped over Shadow, who was shivering under the shower curtain. A piece of paper flew into Manic. It read: I'm gonna get ya (from the shark). Manic screamed…

The next day, Manic found himself awaken in the middle of an alley with a Barbie doll. He decided to see a psychiatrist about his new-developed fear of sharks. He ran to some psychiatrist building and tossed a patient out the window.

"Hey, you mind helping me?" asked Manic.

"I need cash" the psychiatrist replied.

"Well, I got $2"

"Ya, good enough, give me cash!"

While Manic was being psychiatrated, Sonic was going around searching for chili dogs. He was really hungry but the hotel food tasted like food from the anti-chili dog. Well, you can't expect too much from a hotel.

"Doo doo doo…" Sonic dooed as he skipped along the sidewalk. He finally came across a chili dog stand. Sonic started stuffing his face until he threw up. Poopie. That was supposed to keep him full the whole day. Suddenly, his cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sonic spoke into the phone.

"Hey, bro, can I borrow the van? I don't feel like running today…"Said Manic on the other side, who appeared to have just finished his session.

"Sure, but come here quick." Sonic said as he hung up.

"This quick enough?" Manic asked as he suddenly appeared.

"No, it's too fast, now you gotta help us unload yesterday's stuff"

So Sonia, Manic, Sonic, Ultra and Tails went to unload the vans.

"Hey Manic, you can get the last big box" Said Sonic.

Manic reluctantly went to get the big heavy box. Suddenly, Manic felt breathing. He looked up and saw the shark again. The shark started pounding him and torturing him as the van shook violently.

"Hey, I didn't know Manic had a shark friend…" Sonic commented.

"Well, they seem to be having fun playing, why don't you get the box instead?" said Sonia

"Well… Fine." Said Sonic as he opened the door. "Hey, guys, do you mind? I'm trying to get this box outta the car, move, please."

"Sonic… Help meeeeee…" Said Manic as the shark brought Manic to the other side of the car and started choking him.

"Yeah, you play nicely"

After 10 hours (which was most of the day) has passed, Sonic just realized that the van has been in the parking lot for the whole day, rocking violently the whole time. Sonic decided to ask why Manic didn't use the van when he said he would.

"Manic, why didn't you use the van when you asked for it? I sacrificed a day's worth of fun for you!" said Sonic.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!!!" Screamed Manic as the shark still pummelled him.

"Manic, now's no time for games! Manic's friend, go home! As for you, Manic, you're getting such a beating from all of us." said Sonic as he got rid of the shark.

"Sonic! You saved my life!" Said Manic gratefully.

"And now you're about to lose it" said Sonic as the rest of the gang suddenly appears with bats, knives, frying pans and flame throwers. "Oh yeah, Shadow, thanks for getting me a baseball bat!"

"But I-"

"I said thank you"


	3. Wow

"Hey, you know... I never got to appear in this story..." Said Silver.

"Well, you're in it right now. Your dialog just appeared." Someone replied.

"I AM??? HOLY CRAP THAT'S AWESOME!!!"


	4. Punch Bag

**I decided to cut this chapter short because of various reasons that will give you a bad impression on me.**

* * *

After being rushed to the Emergency room, Manic found another cupcake, ate it, and left. As he walked down the road, he saw an ambulance. The people came out, beat Manic up and threw him onto the stretcher and sent him back into the emergency room.

"Hey, what was that for?" Manic demanded.

"We just wanted to jack people's money, so we beat people up if they stray too close to the hospital." The doc replied as he showed Manic an expensive hospital bill.

"That's why Canada rocks! We get free hospital services! You guys suck, with your hospital bills. CANADA RULZ!!! CANADA ROCKZ!!! (subliminal message: Canada is great.) CANADA RULZ LIKE ROCKZ!!!" Manic screamed.

Suddenly, Shadow was also pushed into the emergency room.

"Shadow! What happened?" Manic asked.

"I went into the hotel and slipped on an ice cube." Shadow said.

"Well, that shouldn't have made you look beaten up."

"That's the thing. I hurt my back and decided to get it checked up. Then an ambulance came and these guys beat me up."

"Oh, you too, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Screw communism! Canadianism rules!"

"Huh?"

"Shut up with the 'huh?' thing."

"What?"

"Better."

"SONIC!!! Eggman just came out of nowhere and kidnapped Tails!" Sonia said.

"Oh no! We must go find him!" Said Sonic as he jumped into the hippie van.

"Sonic! Why don't you just run there?" Sonia asked.

"Cuz I get tired."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start the van then!"

"It won't start. Screw Tails, let him save himself! I need some me time." Said Sonic as a hoverboard appeared out of nowhere. Sonic jumped onto it and went right into a wall that also appeared out of nowhere.

"Now that's what I call fun!" Sonic commented as he stayed in the wall.

* * *

Tails found himself in Eggman's secret lab. Eggman was grunting as he got his new invention out.

"Tails, behold! My new robot: Emerl! It's going to help me take over the world!" Eggman said.

"Yeah, okay. But why did you have to tell me that?" Tails questioned.

"It's also a punch bag! Wee! Punch bag!" Said Eggman as he started punching Emerl. Tails joined in.

"I'm going to take this and show it to everyone!" Tails said as he ran off with Emerl. As he got back to the hotel, he showed everyone who wasn't in the emergency room Emerl.

"Ooh! Punch bag!" Everyone said in unison. Then they started punching the robot. Manic came out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys! Can I punch him? I just got outta the hospital after being beaten up several times!" Manic said. He was allowed to beat it, and Shadow soon arrived.

"That looks like fun! Can I punch it?" Shadow asked. Without waiting for an answer, he drew back a fist. Suddenly, Emerl kicked his crotch. No one seemed to care, and all went back to punching.

Who wants to eat? I know I do. I'm hungry!

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm useful!" Ultra blurted out.

"Oh yeah? I have absolutely nothing interesting to say! TAKE THAT!!!" Sonic said.

"IGNORE ME!!!" Manic screamed.

"I like pie..." Shadow commented.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Tails said.

"No one asked for your input, Miles!" Everyone screamed.

"I am extremely indifferent!" Sonic said.

A moment of randomness.

* * *

After quite some time, Eggman finally realized that Emerl was gone.

"What an outrage! Now I have to get it back! Or build a new one..." Eggman said to himself.

After a few days, he got a new robot ready.

"WEE!!! Punch bag!" Eggman exclaimed.

"WEE!!! Punch bag!" Some random dude also exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm gonna call you Eduardo!"

"Emerl 2 is going to help me take over the world!... WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING??? BAH!!! YOU'RE USELESS!!!" Eggman said as he tossed Emerl 2 out the window.


	5. Oh Maria, why?

"Hey, dood, what's with the home improvement?" Manic asked, as he saw Sonic doing what the hotel housekeeper would've normally done.

"IGNORE ME!!!" Sonic screamed.

"Hey, don't have to be screaming, dood." Manic said as he entered the bathroom. Suddenly, he screamed.

"Oh, **now** who's being the stupid hypocrite, huh?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"SONIC!!! WHY'D YOU FILL THE BATHROOM WITH DISH DETERGENT???" Manic demanded.

"It's not like you care." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you're acting weird, dood. What's the matter with you?"

"This place smells."

"That's it?"

"DUH!!! I'm not gonna do something as clichéd as actually having a good answer!"

"Fine. Today's been so hot, I'm gonna wash my face, dood." Manic walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap.

"AAAAAUUUGHH!!! MY EYES!!! IT BURNZ!!!"

"Hey, don't have to be screaming, dood." Sonic said.

"SONIC!!! WHY'D YOU CONVERT THE TAP INTO DISH DETERGENT???"

"Hey, have you actually seen how dirty all the sinks are in this hotel? The sink in the room down the hall was stained with blood, for cryin' out loud!"

"THAT WAS MY BLOOD!!! STUPID SHARK ALWAYS ATTACKING ME!!! YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP AT ALL!!!" Manic screamed, eyes turning really red and watering. "I HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Manic dashed blindly towards the hospital. He got beaten up on the way.

Eggman was sitting in front of his desk with tons of blueprints around.

"Stupid Emerl 2 was no help at all. Eduardo! Pass me that wrench!" Eggman said. As soon as he got the wrench, he started working on Emerl 3 the third. After hours of hard labour, he finally finished.

"Behold! My new Emerl 3 the third! It's gonna help me rule the world!... Well? What are you waiting for? RULE THE WORLD!!! YOU'RE USELESS!!! OUT WITH YOU, OUT!!!" Screamed Eggman as he tossed Emerl 3 the third out the window.

"You know, I think it'll help if you actually turned the robot on, Eggman." Eduardo said.

"Bah! I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about. And from now on, you will call me Eggdood!" said Eggman.

"NO!!! IT'S EGGDOOD!!!" Eggman exclaimed.

"EGGDOOD!!! YOU'RE USELESS!!! OUT WITH YOU!!!" Eggman screamed as he tossed the words out the wi

"DOOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE DESCRIPTION???"

"Eggman tossed it out the window."

"IT'S FREAKIN' EGGDOOD!!!"

"Yeah, that's very nice. Don't swear, Eggman."

"Freaking is not a swear word."

"It's not a nice word."

"AAAAHHHHH!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT DESCRIPTION!!!"

"HEY!!! I found the description! It's right outside of Eggman's window!"

ndow.

"Ndow?" Sonic asked.

"Uh-huh." Sonia replied.

"Oh! I get it. That's very funny!" Manic laughed.

"I don't get it." Sonic said.

"Best joke I've heard in years!" Sonia laughed.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Sonic asked, desperate for a good laugh. "I just don't get it."

"Hey, Sonic doesn't get it. SHUN THE NON BELIEVER!!!" Manic said, as everyone there shunned Sonic.

* * *

Shadow was trying to get some food to eat, because Sonic ate it all. Then he realized Sonic jacked all his money for cat food, so he had to beg. Luckily, he had a plan. He took a 4-wheeled scooter and cut a large hole through it. Then, he went to find a sewer. He took the lid off and put the scooter there, and he put half of his body through.

"Oh, you're pretending to have no legs?" said a guy beside him.

"Uh… Yeah." Shadow replied.

"Yeah, it's a great way to get cash."

"How long have you been here?"

He looked at his watch, "Long enough." He said, as he got up, took his own scooter and left.

That night, after eating a nice and expensive meal with the money he "earned", he sat on the roof of the hotel. His thoughts were on Maria. He stood up and started walking around.

"Oh Maria, why?" Shadow went. "Why? Why me? What's my purpose? Where are you? Why why why why why? Oh Maria, who am I? Why am I here? Who just stole my wallet? What do I have to live for? Why a- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shadow fell down the hotel.

Just by coincidence, Ultra was right under Shadow.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Ultra screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Shadow screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

To be continued…


	6. Falling

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

The End


	7. The Lousy Lost RipOff Part

"MANIC!!! You screwed up again!!!" Screamed Sonic.

"It wasn't me! IT WAS THE DUCK!!!" Screamed Manic as he pointed to a random direction.

"Prove it."

"Ok ok. It wasn't the duck. It was that stupid shark that keeps on attacking me!"

"How am I supposed to believe you? You're gonna get such a beating!!!" Said Sonic as everyone else appeared with bats and frying pans and remote controlled life size fighter jets with bombs in them.

"Oh, Shadow, thanks for getting me yet another baseball bat!" Sonic said.

"But I-"

"Oh, while we're at it, we might as well beat up Shadow just for the heck of it." Suddenly, the sky filled with spewing blood and missiles and (Censored for your viewing pleasure).

After coming out of the hospital, Manic and Shadow got beaten up by the guys in the ambulance again. So they never were heard of again until 5 hours later.

You know what? I'm gonna make myself a sandwich.

5 hours later, Manic returned, claiming that he smelled Miracle Whip. He started singing a song about it.

"When you Miracle Whip! All the deserts say..." Sang Manic.

"Manic, that's Cool Whip." Sonia said as she sprayed Cool Whip into Manic's mouth to get him to stop singing.

"Hey! What's your problem anyways?" Manic screamed at Sonia.

"Hmm? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did! But it does taste nice. I think everyone should definitely go by it! (This is exactly what people feel after trying Cool Whip. It's good for you kids, only 90,000 calories!)"

"Manic's gone crazy!" Sonic screamed as he just came around the corner and heard Manic's advertisement campaign. "THE END IS NEAR!!!"

"Shut up, Sonic, or else I'm gonna have to spray you too!" Sonia threatened. Sonic grabbed the can from Sonia and pointed it at her.

"Can't do it now, huh?" Sonic teased as he continued pointing the can at Sonia. Sonia stepped backwards to reveal a refrigerator that popped out of nowhere. She opened it to reveal hundreds of cans of Cool Whip. She took two cans and closed the fridge again.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!" Sonic said as he sprayed his can of all its contents which took about 30 seconds. Sonic kept on spraying, wondering when all the cream will be gone. He looked around. Something didn't feel quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at his watch to see how much time has passed. _White. Hmm, weird._ Thought Sonic as his watch was white. "AUUGH!!! MY EYES!!!" Sonic just realized that the can was pointed backwards. Sonia sprayed Sonic and Sonic caught handfuls of the whip and threw it around blindly because he still couldn't see.

"Hey guys! We're going home soon, so buy souvenirs fast! Check out this new expensive shirt I got! It co-" Tails said as he popped out of nowhere. Then handfuls of Cool Whip from a blind Sonic bombarded Tails and his new shirt.

"NNNUUUUU!!! My shirt! Manic, why did you do that?" Tails screamed.

"It wasn't me! It was Sonic!" Manic screamed back as Cool Whip was sprayed into his mouth.

"I agree! It's Manic's fault for no apparent reason!" Sonia said. "Let's beat the crap out of him." Everyone started beating Manic. Even a shark that appeared out of nowhere. Then the shark wrote a note for everyone to read.

"Let's toss him out the window." Sonic read aloud. "Good idea, Manic's trustworthy, kind, loyal and non-violent friend!"

"Wh-what are you doing?" Manic said as everyone picked him up and started swinging. Finally, everyone let go and Manic torpedoed out the window. With a loud thud and two screams, everyone went downstairs to see a badly hurt Shadow lying under a badly beaten Manic.

"Hey Shadow, thanks for saving Manic's life! Now we can beat him up some more! You just stay where you are!" Sonic said.

2 days later, after Manic finally escaped being beaten up at the hospital, he went back to the hotel to see everyone packing.

"We're leaving?" Manic asked.

"Yup. Good thing you got back, otherwise we would've ditched you." Sonic said.

"Hey, bad news, guys. My plane was stolen because apparently, there were no security features on it so I bought us some tickets." Tails said as he held up his tickets.

"Hmm… Kingdom Air… Never heard of it." Sonic said.

"That's because a new airline had to be created to avoid copyright infringement." Tails explained.

As they drove to the airport, they figured out everything. The terminal, gate, boarding time, what to do with the van and so on.

The flight was delayed several hours, so everyone just sat at the terminal with a Tim Hortens coffee in their hands. Finally, the plane arrived and everyone boarded.

"Hey Tails, where are we going, anyways?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, the country Chris is in?" Tails answered.

"Where does he live? The U.S. or something like that?"

"I thought he was Asian. Why are you asking me about where Chris lives? We're already taxiing onto the runway, we can't change! Heck, I don't even know where we live on our own planet, it's just so confusing! Just-Just freakin' go to sleep!"

So Sonic did.

* * *

After he woke up, they were in the air. It seemed awfully silent. Then the captain's intercom came on.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. All four engines have stopped, and instead of gliding to the nearest runway, we have decided to do a nosedive because that's what everyone expects the plane to happen when the engines stop. Yup, you heard us, a nosedive. Thank you for flying Kingdom Air, we will be on the ground shortly." Then the plane's nose dipped down and it crashed…

After a while, Sonic came to, and he found the plane's wreckage. He also discovered they were on a deserted island. He also managed to find his friends.

"Our plane has crashed" Tails said.

"It's slightly frustrating" Manic put in.

Sonic realized that there were barely any survivors on the island.

"Man, this is starting to feel more and more like a lousy rip-off of "Lost"." Sonia commented. Suddenly, a huge figure emerged from the ocean.

"Oh no! It's Chaos! He's come to destroy the world!" Tails screamed.

"Nyeh, just go ahead. I don't care. This ain't my world anyways, you might as well go kill Chris. Do what you like, destroy the world." Sonic said as he scavenged for any first-class food in the plane wreckage. There was a brief pause.

"Uh… I'm getting paid for this, right?" Chaos asked Tails.

"Actually, you've been written out of the show."

"Lousy people and their lousy…" mumbled Chaos as he left.

Manic was sitting on a log when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back, just to see hundreds of sharks behind him.

"Eep"


	8. Escaping by Crash

"Where's Tails?" Sonia asked.

"I'm over here, and I'm gonna fly off this island with my tails, hence the name!" Tails screamed.

"How can you even be able to fly with two tails, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Now's not the time to talk about the physical improbabilities of this story, Tails is escaping!" Manic screamed. Of course, he was too late, and Tails' tails started spinning, and took off in a random direction slowly. Well, that was as fast as Tails could fly, because he had to live on plastic trays from the plane for a few days before thinking of this plan.

"Hey, guys, I've come up with an ingenious plan! Let's go home!" Sonic said.

"Hey, I found a plane and a runway in the middle of nowhere that was specially placed there for us to escape!" Manic said.

"Well, can anyone fly a plane?" Sonia asked.

"I can!" Sonic said.

"Without crashing?"

"Oh…"

"Hey, I'm being ignored here!" Said Ultra as he picked up a Tim Hortens cup. "Oh, look at this! They spelled Tim Hortins Tim Hortens!"

"Well, that had to be created too in order to prevent more trademark violation with Tim Hortins (Please don't sue!)" Manic explained.

"Manic, why is there a Shark killing you?" Sonia asked.

"Huh? AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHH!!!" Manic screamed.

"To the plane!" Sonic pointed.

* * *

"Well, it's a bit large, don't you think?" Sonia asked.

"Me or you?" Sonic asked.

"The plane! I don't think we need a plane that can seat 200 passengers for us to get home." Sonia commented.

Well, off we fly then!" Manic said.

Ultra volunteered to fly the plane. "Thank goodness for Microsoft Flight Simulator™!"

After starting the engines and getting the plane to pick up speed, Sonia asked whether Ultra knew how to control the plane or not.

"Of course I do! This brings the plane up…" Ultra pulled the yoke towards him and the plane's nose lifted. "…And this brings the nose down…" Ultra pushed the yoke away, and everybody was suddenly on the ground. Ultra accidentally crashed the plane by bringing the nose down.

"Ultra, you're an idiot." A frustrated Sonic said.

"And for a good cause!"

"Hey, look! Another plane! Ultra, don't screw up this time." Sonia said.

"And when will you shut up and make my dinner?" Sonic demanded.

This time, the plane that suddenly appeared out of nowhere that heavily implied that it was used to let the main characters escape was over twice as big a before, because I CHOSE TO!!! After a successful takeoff without crashing, Ultra levelled out the plane at a considerably low altitude. Shadow started to get sick and he ran to get a bag from one of the seats.

"Hey… What's that orange thing off in the distance?" Sonic asked in the distance.

Tails was still enjoying his "escape flight" and mumbling to himself about crap.

"Here comes Super Tails, off to save the world from evil, with the amazing ability to fly and-"

_SPLAT!!!_

"…hard to do that from the windshield of a 747…" Tails said to himself.

"Hey, it's Tails!" Shadow said as he came into the cockpit again. "Oh-no! AAHHHHH!" Shadow ran out to get another bag.

It wasn't long before everybody (Except for Tails who could only see what was inside the cockpit) saw land and a runway that was put there especially for planes placed on deserted islands to land on.

"Ultra! Land over there!" Sonia pointed.

"Wait… I know this… What did I do in Flight Simulator?..."

"Lower the flaps to 15 and reduce thrust and speed to about…" Tails kept on giving instructions, but no one inside the plane could hear him very well.

"Do a nosedive in the ground? Why would I do that?" Ultra asked.

"No! Reduce speed to 180 knots!" Tails said.

"You'd risk your insignificant, puny, small, tiny, fragile and unimportant life for us by cushioning the nosedive of the plane with your soft, tender and fragile body and risk dying for the sake of our survival? I'm so touched…" Ultra said, wiping away a tear.

"Seriously, what's wrong with this guy? Did I even move my mouth for that long?"

"Do it now or you will send all of us to hell? Okay." Ultra thrust the yoke away from him and the nose dipped down to 70 degrees before it crashed in the ground.

"Aw man. I was hoping of going vertical. Does that mean I'm going to hell?" Ultra asked.

"ULTRA YOU SON OF A (censored for your viewing pleasure)" Tails screamed.

"Well, at least we're on land." Ultra said.

"Hey, Chris' house is right there!" Sonic pointed. Let's send Shadow and Manic in as human bombs into Chris' house and then live happily ever after and crap!" A shark handed Sonic a note, saying he can handle Manic alone.

"Then it's settled."

Everybody lived happily ever after and crap while Shadow, Manic and Chris stayed in the hospital.

THEND

Yup. Seriously.

I'll be starting a new Sonic story soon, so be patient.

Hope this story has been fun reading.

Now I'm going to go back into the kitchen to make me a sandwich.


End file.
